Jen moments
by Wolfleader505
Summary: listen to Gary's funny stories about his cousin and girlfriend. sorry for bad summary
1. BOOGIE!

Kayle and Gary were in Kayla's car, waiting for Jen to come out from her house. They've been waiting there for a half an hour. "where is she? We can't wait all night!" Kayla whined. Gary sighed. Being around two girls half the time sucked for him, sometimes they would whine or complain, and to be honest, Jen and Kayla were sorta idiots. They heard some kind of scream, and suddenly a screaming Jen jumped onto the car hood. Kayla jumped out. "get off my car!" she yelled. Jen jumped up and down, screaming. "BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE!" she jumped off the car and ran around it, screaming. Kayla knew what she was doing and laughed. "Jen you don't even sound like the boogie man, he has a deeper voice. Like this! BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE!" Kayla ran around with Jen, screaming the same words. "you guys defiantly got to stop watching that internet video while eating candy" he sighed. Jen and Kayla were on Youtube and they found some video where a guy painted green would hide somewhere on the streets and jump out at someone screaming BOOGIE BOOGIE BOOGIE! They also had a bunch of candy that night so the sugar rush might have made it worse.

Jen ran around the nearest houses yard, arms swatting around and her scream amazingly kept going. Kayla had to stop to get some breath, getting back in the car. Right after being hit with broom from the neighbor, Jen ran around another building. Jen closed her eyes for one second and...splat! She hit the building's window. Kayla laughed and Gary somewhat snickered. Maybe being around girls aint so bad.

* * *

**i hope you guys like ma new story! i'm sorry if theres any spelling errors, i will work on them sooner or later. Jen rules!**

**Wolf out**


	2. BIRDSSSSS

Kayla and Jen were watching T.V in Jen's room. Kayla searched the channels for something amusing. 'shopping channel...heck no, wrestling...eh seen that match, Sumo slammers...no' she went past those channels. "Sumo Slammers! Kayla put it on!" Jen jumped up and down on her bed. "no, Sumo Slammers suck" she switched it to the car show channel. That was it, Kayla could hurt Gary, she could take the Milotrix, but no one! I mean no one, says Sumo Slammers sucks around Jen and doesnt escape unharmed. Jen suddenly tackled Kayla out of her chair. "Jen! Get off me psycho!" Kayla tried getting out of the psycho's hold. Kayla finally got out of the hold and got a pillow from Jen's bed. Jen got up. "for Sumo!" she yelled the sumo slammers version of the Narnia chant. Kayla suddenly hit Jen across the face with the pillow. Jen fell onto the bed, dazed by the hard hit of the pillow. Once the little flying mattermice circling around her head disappeared, she grabbed another pillow and hit Kayla with it. Kayla smirked . "you wanna go?" she said. Jen let out a battle scream and the pillow fight started.

After like a half hour, Jen jumped onto her bed after dazing Kayla with a hard attack. Kayla shook her head and looked at Jen. "CALABUNGA!" Jen screamed and jumped off, aiming the pillow at Kayla. Kayla held up her pillow as a sorta sheild. Then the room was full of feathers. Jen looked around and screamed "these pillows are filled with baby birds! BABY BIRDSSSSSSSSSSS!" she ran around in a circle. Kayla shook her head. Even though she was an idiot at times, Kayla knew that Jen was more crazy and idiotic then her.

* * *

**XD baby birds~ once i saw the new Madagascar trailer, i just had to do it. i hope ya liked it**

**Wolf out  
**


	3. crazy

Gary was looking around for his cousin. Jen said to meet her at the garage, and didn't say why. Gary turned on the light in the garage, only to jump at what he saw. Hanging from the middle of the ceiling, was Jen tied up with Kayla. "uh...hi gary" Kayla said. "what happened?" Gary ran under them.

"Kayla made a trap for intruders, when I opened the garage, I was suddenly tied up with her" Jen instructed. "why'd you make the trap happen when someone opened the garage, when you need a code to get in here?" Gary pointed out as he helped the girls down. "ohhhh yeahhh well Jen gave me the blue prints for it, its her fault!" Kayla yelled. "no it not!" "yeah it is!" "no its not!" "yea it is!" "no!" "yea!" "no!" "yea!" "enough!" he yelled, getting on his last nerve. Both girls went silent. "its no ones fault, lets just get you down" He said before cutting the rope with a spell. "woah!" both girls fell to the ground with a thump. "i think I gotta concusion" Jen said as she got up. "yeah we've been hanging there for 2 hours" Kayla rubbed her head. "wait, 2 hours! And you only called me a half hour ago?" "yeah, Jen wouldn't let me do anything because she said she'd get us down" Kayla said. "so what was she trying to do for two hours?" Gary asked, predicting to hear a stupid idea. "she tried calling on animals threw the Milotrix, only sent us butterflies" Kayla grumbled as a butterfly landed on her head.

Jen suddenly just burst out laughing. Gary and Kayla sent each other a worried glance and looked back at Jen. "whats so funny?" Kayla asked. Jen just kept laughing, no answer. Kayla did the loco sign while Gary facepalmed. "she snapped"


	4. Pranks XD

Gary parked the car at the gas station, Jen in the back seat. "hey Gary can ya put the air on?" Jen asked. "why? Its not that hot" Gary looked back at his cousin, who had her jacket on. "yes it is" "then take off your jacket" "no" "why?" "because I dont wanna~" Jen whined. "don't be lazy" "but I want to be lazy~" Jen whined again. Gary sighed and put the air on before going into the gas station. What Gary didn't know was that Kayla came out of a car and opened the back door of the car Jen was in. "ready for the switch?" Kayla asked Jen. Jen nodded and got out of the car, going to the other car.

Kayla snickered and got in the backseat of Gary's car, putting on her black jacket.

Gary went out of the gas station and went back into the car. "heres your mountain dew J-" Gary cut off as he saw Kayla. "thanks Gary" Kayla took the pop from his hand. Gary didn't remember Kayla being there. "wheres Jen?" "Jens with Ben" Kayla answered his question. "But I thought she was here" "Jens been with Ben all day, come on lets go to Wendys" Kayla took a swig of her pop. Gary just turned around and went out of the parkling lot towards Wendys. Jen was following in the black car Kayla brought.

Gary parked his car in Wendys parking lot. He always perferred going in to order, since the one lady as the cashier was cute. "okay, i'll be right back" Gary went into Wendys. Jen got out of the black car and switched with Kayla, getting her pop. Gary walked out of Wendys, holding the bag with Kayla's burger. Gary got into the car and passed back the food without even looking at the backseat.

"thanks Gary, did you get me my chicken nuggets and frosty?" Jens voice came from the back. Gary stopped dead and looked back. Jen was taking out the burger, when she saw it she whined. "Gary wheres my nuggets and frosty~?" Gary groaned, he finally figured out they were pranking him.


End file.
